Harry Potter y La Hermandad del Dragon
by Syker117
Summary: Harry recibira la ayuda y el entrenamiento necesario para poder enfrentar a Voldemort gracias a una legendaria hermandad de Guerreros , y se enterara que Dumbledore le ha mentido y ha manejado su vida.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la Grandiosa JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Prologo**

Durante la guerra contra Morgana, el Rey Arturo y el Grandioso Merlín, crearon un grupo de guerreros llamado, La Hermandad del Dragón, a dicha organización pertenecían muggles, magos y criaturas mágicas de todo tipo, la Hermandad se creó para la luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras de Morgana; Pero ella con ayuda del Clan Orco Mordisco de Víbora creo su propia organización oscura o más conocida como La Orden de Las Sombras.

Luego de la guerra; Merlín tomo cuatro nuevos aprendices Godric Gryffindor , Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw,estos cuatro aprendices decidieron años después crear una escuela de magia la primera del mundo Hogwarts, esta fue dividida en cuatro casas cada una en honor a cada fundador: Gryffindor : la casa de los valientes y la caballerosidad, Slytherin: la casa de los astutos y los ambiciosos, Ravenclaw: la casa de los inteligentes y los ingeniosos y Hufflepuff : la casa de los trabajadores y los leales.

Pero para Salazar los magos de origen muggle o llamados despectivamente "sangre sucias", no debían ser aceptados en la escuela, pero sus compañeros no estaban de acuerdo con esos ideales por lo que él decidió vengarse de sus compañeros, por lo que abandono el colegio y dejo un lugar oculto en el castillo llamado La Cámara de Los Secretos, donde había encerrado un monstruo, exactamente un basilisco una criatura que si se le ve a los ojos , al instante morirá, años después Salazar volvería al colegio para cumplir su venganza, pero no volvería solo. Tuvo todo un ejército a su disposición pero no cualquier ejército sino La Orden de Las Sombras, o lo que quedaba de ella, durante la batalla Gryffindor se enfrentó a Slytherin, pero este antes de morir le dijo.

—Así yo muera mi heredero, volverá y abrirá La Cámara de nuevo, además traerá de vuelta a la vida a la poderosa Morgana. Le dijo moribundamente Slytherin.

—No Salazar, mi heredero junto con los de Rowena y Helga. Lucharan junto con el Heredero del Rey Arturo y evitaran el regreso de Morgana. Le replico Godric

—Te equivocas Griffyndor, yo volveré junto con Morgana y te demostraremos que tus ideas son erradas término de contestar Slytherin a Godric, antes de morir.

Después de esa conversación Salazar, murió y Griffyndor aseguro el colegio junto con Helga y Rowena; después de eso La Hermandad y La Orden siguieron su lucha en secreto.

Pero con el regreso de Voldemort, La Orden de Las Sombras decidió apoyarlo en su conquista del mundo y el exterminio de los magos de origen muggle, la Hermandad al saber esto decidió unirse a la lucha contra el Señor Oscuro.

* * *

Espero que le guste el Prologo de mi Fic, el primero que escribo y publico acepto sugerencias.


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino a la Grandiosa JK Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Era un día común y corriente en Privet Drive, pero en el numero 4 un muchacho despertó repentinamente luego de haber tenido una pesadilla, volvió a soñar con la tercera prueba donde Voldemort regreso y Cedric murió; desde que empezó el verano las pesadillas eran recurrentes. Pero un día se levantó y tomo la decisión de que no más personas iban a morir por su culpa, Se iba entrenar para la guerra que se aproximaba tanto física como mágica, Decidió que iba a abandonar Adivinación , y tomar Aritmancia junto con Runas Antiguas, para ello mando una Carta a la Profesora McGonagall pidiendo el cambio. Tomo todos sus libros d para estudiar adecuadamente los temas vistos, además de que mando una carta a Flourish and Blotts para comprar unos libros de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas para poder ponerse al día. Mientras estudiaba se acordó de una pelea que tuvo con Dursly y de la respuesta de McGonagall respecto al cambio de clase.

Flash Back

Por alguna razón, los Dursly empezaron a tratar a Harry mejor, es decir Petunia y Dudly, porque Vernon seguía tratándolo igual, que siempre para él siempre va a ser un fenómeno, un anormal etc.

—Harry, bajá a desayunar le grito su tía desde la cocina.

—Ya voy respondió, el azabache, al salir de su habitación se encontró con su primo

—Buenos días Harry, le saludo su primo.

—Buenos días, le respondió Harry.

—Se ve que has hecho ejercicio, le comento Dudly al azabache.

Efectivamente Harry decidió hacer ejercicio, todas la mañanas se levantaba a correr, luego una rutina de sentadillas, abdominales y flexiones a eso agreguemos el Quiddicth, por lo que ambos siguieron hablando mientras bajaban la escalera.

—Es decir, gracias a ese deporte de los magos y el ejercicio tienes ese cuerpo, le pregunto Dudly a Harry.

—Exacto, lo practico en Hogwarts, le respondió Harry a su primo.

—Te lo advierto, chico la próxima vez que nombres tu escuela de anormales no respondo, le amenazo Vernon.

—Y otra cosa, deja de llenar la cabeza de duders con tus anormalidades, ya es suficiente con tu tía, le dijo Vernon.

—Deja de amenazarme, Dursly, porque ya no soy el niño enclenque que podías usar como saco de boxeo entendiste, le dijo Harry.

—Por qué no respondo, no me importa si me expulsan de Hogwarts, te lo advierto le haces algo a mí, a mi tía petunia o a Dudly, y no respondo, le amenazo Harry.

Vernon quedo estático, no se esperaba una respuesta como esa por parte de Harry, Petunia y Dudly solo estaban como meros observadores de la discusión entre ambos. Con la discusión concluida Harry subió a su habitación donde encontró una lechuza del colegio; empezó a leer la carta que decía:

 _ **Buenas Días: Señor Potter, por medio de esta carta le respondo que me alegra que se tome seriamente su educación mágica, con respecto al cambio de asignatura hable con la profesora Siniestra y con la profesora Babbling y dijeron que no había problemas mientras se adelante y presente un examen de validación, por lo que me contaba en su carta ha estado estudiando las 2 asignaturas, concluyo que no será difícil para usted presentar dicho examen.**_

 _ **Att: Minerva McGonagall**_

Fin Flashback.

* * *

P.O.V Harry

Escuche ruidos, en la ventana y vi 4 lechuzas eran Hedwig, Pig, una del colegio y otra desconocida. Primero me acerque a Hedwig.

—Haber Hedwig que tienes hay, la lechuza ululo y me picoteo la mano como gesto de cariño. Era una carta de Sirius y otra de Hermione.

La carta de Sirius decía:

 _ **Querido Harry: Espero que estés pasando, un buen verano, las cosas por acá no están del todo bien, con el regreso de Voldemort, el ministerio esta paranoico, la buena noticia es que soy libre, a si es hace 3 semanas atraparon a Colagusano, cerca de Hogsmeade, los aurores lo interrogaron y confeso la verdad, por lo que es posible que en las vacaciones de Navidad, las pases conmigo.**_

 _ **Tu Padrino Sirius.**_

Mientras que la de Hermione, decía lo siguiente:

 _ **Hola Harry: Como va ese verano, como te están tratando tus tíos, espero que bien yo actualmente me encontrar en Bulgaria con Víctor, sus padres atendieron a los míos muy bien, y eso que son Muggles, me nombraron Prefecta puedes creerlo, estoy tan feliz te informo que para tu cumpleaños estaré de regreso en Inglaterra.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos Hermione.**_

Después de leer ambas cartas, me dispuse a leer la carta de Ron y la del Colegio, dejaría la de la lechuza desconocida para después.

 _ **Hola Hermano: Que tal ese verano, esperó que bien como te tratan tus tíos, te escribo para informarte que Dumbledore dio permiso para que pasaras el resto del verano, conmigo y mi familia, pasaremos por ti el 22 de julio a las 12 del mediodía iremos por medios muggles, para no molestar a tus tíos , mira que a Percy lo han ascendido de puesto y a papa también, a Percy lo nombraron en el puesto que perteneció a Bartemous Crouch, y a papa no sé qué puesto lo ascendieron no ha querido decirlo.**_

 _ **Tú amigo y hermano Ron.**_

La carta del colegio decía

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Orden de Merlín: Primera Clase.

Estimado señor Potter: Tenemos el placer de informarle que las clases empiezan el 1 de septiembre, el tren parte de la estación de King Cross a las 11 de la mañana.

Atentamente:

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora.

Lista de libros quinto curso:

-Libro estándar de hechizos 5ºcurso, Miranda Goshawk

-Filtros y pociones mágicos, Fleamont Potter

-Historia moderna de la Magia,después de la caída de Grindelwald,Alexander Scarmish

. -Magia tenebrosa, su historia, y como defenderse de ella, Robert Stark

-Transformaciones avanzadas, y sus usos, James Potter

-Guía de encantamientos para estudiantes, Lily Evans.

Leí la carta boquiabierto, dos de los libros que le mandaron fueron escritos por sus padres, lo otro que lo dejo estupefacto fue ese Fleamont Potter, pude deducir que sería un pariente lejano o algo por el estilo.

Estimado señor Potter:

Se le informa que ha sido elegido como Prefecto masculino de la casa Griffyndor, anexo a esta carta esta su insignia, también se le informa que dispone de un compartimiento exclusivo para usted, y también dispone de un baño exclusivo, para usted en el castillo.

Atentamente:

Minerva McGonagall.

Esto si me dejo sorprendido, era el nuevo prefecto, pero lo que más me daba miedo era Ron, él siempre quiso ese puesto. Luego de eso me dispuse a leer la carta que traía la lechuza desconocida.

 _ **Estimado señor Potter:**_

 _ **Le informamos que por favor se presente en el Banco Gringotts, el 1 de agosto para leer el testamento de sus difuntos padres.**_

 _ **Atentamente:**_

 _ **Ragnock**_

 _ **Director del Banco Gringotts.**_

Luego de leer la carta del Banco, lo pensé detenidamente, luego de eso me puse a responder las demás cartas.

 _ **Canuto:**_

 _ **Estoy bien gracias por preguntar, lo más extraño es que los Dursly me empezaron a tratar mejor, es decir Tía Petunia y Dudly porque Vernon sigue igual, felicidades por tu libertad, y si me encantaría pasar la navidad contigo.**_

 _ **Te quiere: Harry.**_

 _ **Querida Hermione:**_

 _ **Dudly y Tía Petunia me tratan mejor, pero Dursly me sigue tratando igual, gracias por preguntar y felicidades por tu nombramiento como prefecta, espero con ansias verte.**_

 _ **Un beso y un Abrazo Harry.**_

 _ **Que tal Ron:**_

 _ **Mis tíos me tratan, mejor gracias por preguntar, y felicita a tu padre y a Percy de mi parte, esperare con ansias el 22 de julio.**_

 _ **Un abrazo Tú amigo y hermano Harry.**_

Fin P.O.V Harry.

Tomo las 2 cartas y se las dio a Hedwig, para que se las llevara a Hermione y lo picoteo y salió, después cogió la carta para Ron, y se la entregó a Pig para que se la llevara a este. Los días pasaron rápidamente, en un cerrar de ojos ya era 22 de julio ese día los Weasly pasarían a recogerlo para pasar el resto del Verano en la Madriguera, durante esos días la rutina siempre era la misma, se levantaba a hacer su rutina de ejercicios, después se encerraba en su habitación a hacer los deberes para después, solo bajar para Desayunar, Almorzar y Cenar nada más. El 22 de julio Harry se levantó miro la hora 10:00 am, se quedó dormido por estar haciendo los deberes hasta tarde, tenía 2 horas para vestirse, y prepararse para la llegada de los Weasly, bajo a comer algo, a las 12 del mediodía sonó el timbre de la casa de los Dursly, Harry se paró a abrir, al hacerlo se encontró con cuatro pelirrojos, que le sonreían, uno tenía unos 40 a 45 años, los otros dos eran gemelos y tenían 17 años los dos, por ultimo estaba uno de la misma edad de Harry, pero era un poco más alto uno cuantos centímetros. Pero todos tenían algo en común todos tenían pecas.

—Harry, exclamo Ron, como estas amigo, le pregunto para después abrazarlo y chocar las cinco.

—Bien Ron, muchas gracias por preguntar, le dijo el azbache, mientras lo abrazaba.

—Señor Weasly, Fred, George, un placer volverlos a ver, saludo a los otros 3 pelirrojos.

—Harry muchacho, espero que tus tíos te estén tratando bien, le respondió el Señor Weasly.

. —Bien gracias, señor Weasly, y si mis tíos me trata tan mejor, le respondió Harry.

—Que tal compañero, le respondieron al unísono los gemelos,

Después de eso, subieron a un auto que le presto el ministerio al señor Weasly por lo que arrancaron hacía ya pero cuando llegaron encontraron, la Madriguera en llamas ya Bill y a Charlie afuera de está intentando entrar para buscar, a la señora Weasly y a Ginny.

—Quédense en el auto, les grito Arthur a sus hijos y a Harry. Mientras entraba a la casa junto con Bill y Charlie.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, dijo Harry, para después bajarse, del auto y entrar en la casa.

—Harry espera, le grito Ron, mientras se bajaba del auto junto con los gemelos, pero ya era muy tarde Harry ya había entrado a la casa.

—Debemos seguirlo, exclamo George

—Estás loco George, papa dijo que nos quedáramos aquí, le respondió Ron.

—Oh vamos Ronnie, tienes miedo, le comentó burlescamente Fred.

—Ya que entremos, exclamó Ron.


	3. Capitulo 2

Anteriormente:

Después de eso, subieron a un auto que le presto el ministerio al señor Weasly por lo que arrancaron hacía ya pero cuando llegaron encontraron, la Madriguera en llamas ya Bill y a Charlie afuera de está intentando entrar para buscar, a la señora Weasly y a Ginny.

—Quédense en el auto, les grito Arthur a sus hijos y a Harry. Mientras entraba a la casa junto con Bill y Charlie.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, dijo Harry, para después bajarse, del auto y entrar en la casa.

—Harry espera, le grito Ron, mientras se bajaba del auto junto con los gemelos, pero ya era muy tarde Harry ya había entrado a la casa.

—Debemos seguirlo, exclamo George

—Estás loco George, papa dijo que nos quedáramos aquí, le respondió Ron.

—Oh vamos Ronnie, tienes miedo, le comentó burlescamente Fred.

—Ya que entremos, exclamó Ron.

Capitulo 2

La Hermandad, Nuevos Amigos y recuentros

—Harry, te dije que se quedaran dentro del auto, exclamo El señor Weasly.

—Pero señor Weasly, necesitan ayuda, le respondió Harry.

—Papa, no encuentro Ginny ni a mi madre, exclamo Bill

Ya miraste en el segundo piso, le pregunto su padre preocupadamente.

Si, Charlie y yo miramos, le respondió el pelirrojo.

Papa, encontramos una nota, gritaron Fred y George. Desde la cocina.

Después de escuchar el grito, los 3 pelirrojos y el azbache se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde encontraron una nota, que decía:

 _ **Hola Weasly:**_

 _ **Cuando veas esta nota, estoy seguro que ya he disfrutado de tu esposa y tu linda hija, después de esto las matare, si las quieres vivas entréganos a Potter, sino mis amigos disfrutaran a lo lindo.**_

 _ **Atentamente:**_

 _ **Tu amigo Lucios Malfoy.**_

Luego de leer la carta, Harry agacho la cabeza avergonzada, ya que por su culpa Ginny y la Señora Weasly estaban en manos de los Mortíferos.

—Lo mejor será que me entrege,exclamo Harry con la cabeza gacha

—Auuu,pero que te pasa Ron le pregunto Harry a Ron, adolorido ya que este le había pegado duramente en la cabeza

—Por decir tonterías, le respondió el pelirrojo

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo casi como un hermano, no es tu culpa que los Mortifagos se llevaran a mi hermana y a mi madre, le respondió el pelirrojo.

—Claro que es mi culpa, le respondió Harry apenado ante los pelirrojos, por lo que decido salir a buscar a Ginny y a la señora Weasly, salió corriendo de la madriguera en dirección al bosque.

—Harry espera , exclamo Ron , mientras salía de tras de su mejor amigo

—Voy a ir a buscar a tu hermana y a tu madre le respondió Harry mientras seguía corriendo ,

—En caso voy contigo, le respondió el pelirrojo.

Cuando el señor Weasly, y sus demás hijos se dieron cuenta que los 2 adolescentes habían salido por la puerta, salió en busca de ellos.

—Papa espera , exclamo Charlie mientras agarraba el hombro de su padre

—Por qué me detienes le pregunto Arthur

—No ves que la Madriguera se está incendiando , le respondió el domador de dragones

—Pero, respondió Arthur con sorpresa , mientras miraba detenidamente a su Hijo

—Charlie, tiene razón padre, debemos confiar en Harry y Ron, exclamo Bill que se había metido en la conversación.

Mientras Arthur y sus hijos mayores empezaron a apagar el fuego que había en la madriguera, los 2 adolescentes llegaron a un claro, donde estaban Molly y Ginny Weasly amarradas rodeadas por los mortifagos y por las criaturas más horripilantes que se podían ver, eran bajos de estatura con ojos negros y de piel verde estaban armados con espadas y tenían armadura.

—Que carajos son esas criaturas, exclamo sorprendido Ron, mientras pensaba un plan para salvar a su madre y a su hermana.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, le respondió Harry, mientras pensaba que nadie iba a morir por su culpa nunca más, pero de la nada apareció en la mano derecha de Harry la Espada de Gryffindor.

—Mira Harry, es la espada que sacaste en el segundo año en La Cámara Secreta, exclamo el pelirrojo.

—Si es la espada de Gryffindor, le respondió feliz Harry.

—Mira tengo un plan, yo voy a distraer a los mortifagos y a esas criaturas mientras tu sueltas a tu madre y a tu hermana, le respondió Harry.

—Ok Harry, tú decides le respondió Ron.

Rápidamente, Harry y Ron se prepararon para ejecutar su plan, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que los orcos tenían uno olfato superior al de los humanos.

—Malfoy tenemos compañía exclamo uno de los Orcos, que parecía ser el líder este vestía una armadura de placas estaba desgastada en la parte del pecho, tenía un yelmo con forma de demonio y estaba armado con una Hacha.

—Esta seguro Capitán, le pregunto temeroso Malfoy mientras levantaba su varita y se preparaba para el combate.

—Estoy totalmente seguro, respondió el capitán orco, mientras le ordenaba a sus tropas que buscaran a los intrusos.

—Me buscan aquí estoy exclamo Harry, mientras levantaba la espada y se preparaba para el combate.

—Potter viniste a entregarte, le pregunto Malfoy con una sonrisa malvada mientras cogía a Ginny, y le ponía la varita en el cuello.

—Deja de hablar y actúa, respondió el orco mientras atacaba con su hacha a Harry, este apenas tuvo tiempo de parar el golpe con la espada de Gryffindor.

—Eso quisieras, le respondió Harry, mientras levantaba la espada e intentaba parar el golpe del hacha del orco.

Los demás orcos, se prepararon para pelear contra el azbache, rápidamente fue rodeado por estos, Malfoy hizo aparecer una espada bastarda para usar con una o dos manos, mientras Harry se enfrentaba a los Orcos y a Malfoy, Ron aprovecho su oportunidad para salvar a su madre y hermana.

—Mama, Ginny se encuentran bien, pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras las desataba.

—Estamos bien, le respondió su madre, mientras ayudaba a Ginny a pararse.

—Ayuda Harry lo van a matar , exclamo Ginny preocupada , apuntando a donde estaba el azbache enfrentándose a los orcos y al padre de Draco

Harry empezó, a luchar contra los orcos y Malfoy, lo superaban 10 a 1, pero él no se iba a rendir, vio de reojo que Ron había liberado a las mujeres Weasly, uno de los orcos se acercó para atacarlo y con un rápido intercambio de golpes entre el adolescente y el monstruo Harry aprovecho una oportunidad y le degolló la cabeza. Los demás orcos al ver esto se enfurecieron y lo atacaron entre varios. Este reacciono lo más rápido que pudo y paro el golpe con la espada.

—Jajaja mira Malfoy, tu rehenes han sido liberadas , exclamo burlonamente Harry mientras paraba el golpe del orco, con la espada de Gryffindor

—Maldito mocoso, nos veremos en la próxima exclamo Lucius mientras desparecía, dejando luchando solo a los orcos contra Harry.

—Harry cuidado, exclamo Ron mientras recogía del piso la espada que Malfoy tenía anteriormente y con esta paraba una de las estocadas del capitán orco.

Ambos chicos se pusieron espalda con espalda , para enfrentar a los orcos que los rodeaban , ambos estaban listos para pelear así , no supieran mucho , como utilizar una espada, el capitán orco dio la orden de atacar a, ambos chicos se defendían como podían de los embates de las malvadas criaturas pero, en un descuido ambos fueron desarmados.

—Maten al pelirrojo, pero capturen a Potter, exclamo el capitán apuntando con su hacha Ron.

—Entendido capitán, exclamaron los orcos, que se acercaban a los dos chicos con una brillante sonrisa en sus rostros, pero antes poder hacer algo se escuchó como un silbido y una flecha atravesó a uno de los orcos por medio del ojo.

De la nada tres sujetos encapuchados , se aparecieron al frente de los chicos , uno de ellos vestía una túnica verde, este estaba armado con un arco y tenia un carcaj con flechas en la espalda , otro era de una estatura menor que sus compañeros y estaba armado con un hacha de doble filo y un escudo redondo vestía con ropas de color marrón y el ultimo encapuchado estaba vestido de color negro y tenía una espada larga muy hermosa el filo de esta brillaba con todo un resplandor, rápidamente los tres sujetos acabaron con los orcos , los pocos que quedaban huyeron rápidamente , entre ellos el capitán.

—Se,encuentran bien pregunto el sujeto de verde , quitándose la capucha , dejando ver a un hombre joven con el pelo rubio , casi platinado largo , ojos verdes pero lo más curioso era las extrañas orejas que tenía estas eran alargadas.

—Si muchas gracias exclamo Harry sorprendido por la habilidad mostrada por estos desconocidos.

—Quienes son ustedes, pregunto Ron igual de sorprendido que su amigo.

—Mi nombre es Alexander Pendragon pero me pueden decir Xander , respondió con una sonrisa el sujeto de negro mientras se quitaba la capucha, mostrando un hombre joven, con los ojos de color azul y pelo negro.

—Yo soy Andulil, príncipe de los elfos del bosque negro, respondió el pelirrubio mientras guardaba su arco en la espalda.

—Y yo soy Tynin, hijo de Laín un enano de las montañas Rocosas, se presentó el tercer sujeto que se había quitado la capucha mostrando a un hombre en sus 30, de pelo castaño largo con una coleta, este tenía un yelmo sobre la cabeza, de ojos marrones y con una barba larga.

—Gracias, por salvarnos exclamo Harry agradecido con los tres sujetos al frente del mientras extendía la mano.

—No hay problema es nuestro deber, respondió el pelirrubio, aceptando gustosamente la mano.

—¿Su deber? pregunto Ron, algo anonadado por todo lo que había pasado.

—Claro es nuestro deber como miembros de la Hermandad del Dragón respondió Tynin.

—La hermandad del Dragón pregunto Harry.

—Miren chicos con todo gusto, les responderemos todas sus preguntas, pero debemos irnos este lugar no es seguro, le respondió Xander.

Después de esa pequeña conversación los tres hombres junto con Harry, Ron y las mujeres Weasly fueron devuelta a la Madriguera, hay se encontraron con Arthur y los otros hijos del matrimonio, pero estos no estaban solos estaban acompañados, por el Profesor Dumbledore, Sirius y algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—Sirius, exclamo Harry mientras corría y abrazaba a su padrino y lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de este.

—Shhh, ya cachorro ya paso todo, respondió el animado mientras recibía el abrazo.

—Sirius muchacho no quiero arruinar su reunión pero debo hablar con Harry, exclamo Dumbledore de manera conciliadora.

—Claro Profesor, no hay problema respondió Sirius, mientras soltaba a Harry que dejaba de llorar.

—Que desea saber Profesor, le pregunto Harry que se quitaba la lagrimas con un pañuelo que le había pasado la señora Weasly.

—Me gustaría que me contaras como fue el rescate de la señora Weasly y su hija por favor, Harry pidió el anciano mago.

Harry empezó a contarles a los demás lo que había pasado en el claro, con ayuda de Ron, de cómo se enfrentaron a los orcos y a Malfoy, y de cómo rescataron a la señora Weasly y a Ginny.

—Pero profesor, que eran esos seres del piel verde pregunto Ron.

—Son Orcos, Ron respondió Andulil, son criaturas malvadas que solo viven para la guerra, estos pertenecían al Clan Mordisco de Vibora.

—Mmm, profesor Harry no está seguro aquí, y tengo esa misión que usted me encargo ademas debo de terminar de resolver las cuestiones de mi libertad ante el ministerio, exclamo Sirius.

—Crei que ya eras libre Sirius , le pregunto Harry

—Tecnicamente si , Harry pero hace falta resolver ciertas cuestiones Burocraticas ante el ministerio y con los duendes de Gringotts , le respondio Sirius

—Eso tienes razón Sirius, pero que podemos hacer, Harry no puede quedarse aquí , tampoco puede volver con los Dursley y menos en el caldero chorreante. Respondió Albus.

—Profesor Harry, se puede quedar en la mansión, estoy seguro que mis padres no tendrán problema, respondió Rex.

—Tienes razón Xander , El Valle del Dragón está protegido por la mismísima magia del propio Merlín, le respondió el profesor Dumbledore.

—Perfecto, estoy seguro que Elizabeth y Jacob estarán felices de recibir a Harry , exclamo Sirius, con una sonrisa, pensando en sus viejos amigos.

Con la ubicación temporal de Harry , lista se decidió que este iría junto con Andulil , Tynin y Xander al Valle del Dragón mientras que los Weasly pasarían la noche en el Caldero Chorreante , durante el tiempo que durara la reconstrucción de la Madriguera; Sirius se iría a la misión que le encargo Dumbledore , ademas de presentarse ante el ministerio.


End file.
